A Will of Their Own
by Really Big Pencil Ltd
Summary: A hobbit lass and a woman of Gondor tag along with the Fellowship... Romance and adventure ensue. CHAP. 5 UP!
1. Prologue

****

Two young women in suits sitting at two desks. 

Adiva: Oh! Hello! Welcome to Really Big Pencil Ltd.!

Summer: Or more fondly at RBPL!

Adiva: Um.Yes. I'm Adiva Calandia and this is my leechI mean, partner Summer Skye.

Summer: Partner in crime that is. Wait a minute! Did you just call me a leech?!

Adiva: UmmmNo. Anyway! This is the first installment of Really Big Pencil's first writing venture. Allow me to give a brief history of Really Big Pencil Ltd.

Summer: UmmAdiva. We don't have a history. Unless you count _Adventures through Lossnor_, which really yours. I just contributed.

Adiva: Anyway. Moving on. We started, or rather Summer started, writing this three years ago this summer, so we've been working on this for a loooooooooooong time.

Summer: **_We've_** been working on it?! **_I've_** been working on it! You keep delaying with lame excuses! You keep giving me the same two chapters over and over and over again!

Adiva: UmmmmAll complaints must be referred to management.

Summer: You **_are_** management!

Adiva: UmmmmAnyway. Welcome to Really Big Pencil Ltd. We hope you enjoy your reading experience. My leech I mean partner, and I have to go discuss are difference. **starts to push Summer out the door**

Summer: I knew it! You did leech!

Adiva: Fade to story! **makes "cut" motion across throat**

~End Author's Note~

***********************************************************************

The winter wind whipped through the trees as Eileena of Rohan rode into Edoras.

'Did you enjoy your ride, Your Majesty?' a guard asked her. As she dismounted, he gripped the reins of her mare.

'Very much so, thank you Eothain. Has the King returned from Helm's Deep?'

'I fear not, Milady. Shall I alert you if there's any news?'

'Yes, if you please. I shall be in the library.' She walked out of the stables and into the Golden Hall.

Eileena was the redheaded queen of Rohan, wife to the king, Eomer. She surveyed her country through her silver streaked blue eyes. Winter was very heavily set in Rohan. The snow covered the country with deep blankets of snow. The bitter wind caught the banners of Rohan, causing them to dance and flutter. She shuddered and smiled before walking into the Golden Hall. Once inside, she shed her fur-trimmed cloak and gave it to a lady-in-waiting. 

She walked down one of the side passages and into the library. Upon entering, she climbed the stairs to the second level of the library and began to search for a book. It was slow going, for Eileena was with her third child. She had only recently stopped having morning sickness and her belly was beginning to swell. Suddenly her eyes caught a glimpse of a dust covered, leather bound book. 

She pulled the book off the shelf and coughed at the cloud of dust that came with it. Waving the dust away from her face, she opened the book to the title page, which read: _The Red Book of Westmarch, the memoir of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins._

'So this is the book that Sam was telling me about,' she said to herself as she looked through the book. She ran her finger over the spin in a loving, curious, dream like fashion. She was so lost in thought she didn't hear Eothain come into the library.

'Milady!' Eothain called up to her.

Eileena gave a gasp of surprise. She turned around and looked over the railing, with a hand on her breast. She was breathing rapidly and her heart was beating quickly against her chest.

'Milady, are you all right?' Eothain asked in concern.

'Yes, I'm fine, Eothain. What is it?'

'There is a weather-beaten man here to see you. He looks like a Ranger. He says he brings news from your brother. Shall I admit him?'

'Send him in straight away,' Eileena ordered as she climbed down the stairs. She sat in a chair by the fire with a sigh.

'As you wish, Milady.' He bowed and departed.

Eileena settled herself in her chair and began to read. A few moments later, Eothain returned with the stranger. Eileena gave him a warm, welcoming smile. She stood and greeted him cordially. 'Welcome to Rohan. Please come and warm yourself by the fire and tell me your news.'

'Your Majesty is most kind,' he said in a cracked voice.

'Thank you, Eothain. Please return to your post.' 

Eothain bowed and left. Eileena turned to the strange, smiling; 'You can throw aside your guise, my dear brother.'

'How did you know it was me?' The man asked, removing his hood.

'I recognized your walk and those garments, not to mention the Elfstone. Honestly, Aragorn, you could try to be a little more original.' 

Aragorn smiled at his younger sister's attention to detail. 'I shall try to do so next time.'

'So what brings you to Rohan, son of Arathorn?' she asked as she settled back into her chair, with the book in her lap.

'A visit to my dear little brings me here, daughter of Gilraen.'

'I'm not so little anymore. I have great responsibility here. I am a queen, a devoted wife, and loving mother now.' She replied, feigning offense.

'Speaking of motherhood, I have it on good authority that I'm to be an uncle for a third time.'

'Eothain told you, I assume.'

'Yes. Do Elfwine and Gilraen know about their future sibling?'

'They do. Eomer, however, does not. He's been away at Helm's Deep overseeing repair crews. He should be back fairly soon.'

They were interrupted by a shriek. 'Mama! Elfwine is chasing me!' They both stood at the whine of a small girl as the owner came rushing in. She ran to her mother and hid behind her skirts. Eileena placed a hand on her daughter's golden head. 'Elfwine, stop chasing your sister,' Eileena said calmly, but sternly to her nine-year-old son. She shot Aragorn a wry glance and said. 'I wonder where he gets it from?'

'I can't imagine,' replied Aragorn sitting back down. Gilraen, Eileena's young daughter, released her mother's skirts and climbed into her uncle's lap.

'Gilraen, why don't you tell your uncle the surprise that you and Elfwine will be getting,' Eileena said to her daughter with a secret wink to her brother.

'Elfwine and I are getting a baby!' Gilraen said excitedly.

'My! What a shock,' said Aragorn, his eyes wide with mock surprise. Then, musingly, 'Tis a pity that Bilbo and Frodo couldn't put it in their book.'

'Oh, speaking of their book, I believe I found it on the bookshelves.' Eileena gestured at the book in her lap. 'I think Sam left here when the Gamgees visited last with Merry and Pippin,' she continued as she handed the book to Aragorn.

'Read it to us, Uncle!' Gilraen pleaded.

'I don't know if your mother would like me to tell you such a dark and dangerous tale,' Aragorn said doubtfully 

'They've heard of what happened at Helm's Deep all those years ago,' Eileena interjected. 'But they don't know the whole story of the Fellowship of The Ring. I think it is time they heard it in full.' Elfwine huffed as he sat in front of his mother. 'Elfwine, what's wrong?' Eileena asked her nine-year-old son.

'I'm too old for stories. They're for babies like Gilraen.'

'I am not a baby. I'm five,' Gilraen protested. 

'All the more reason I shouldn't tell you this tale. It's full of orcs, sorcery, huge battles, and danger,' Aragorn winked at his sister.

Elfwine sat up a little straighter. 'You can read it if you want Uncle. I'll sit here in front of Mama in case she gets scared.'

Aragorn nodded, opened the book and began to read to his young niece and nephew. _'When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and excitement in Hobbiton.' _


	2. Prologue 2 A Long Expected Party

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Adiva: Hah! My own chapter! My own! My precious! *ahem* This used to be rather shorter, but Summer insisted on more length. And y'know? She was right. It's way better (Never say I never complimented you, Summer). *crosses fingers* Here's hoping the formatting worked. Enjoy! Reviews are the only income Really Big Pencil Ltd. has, so please - give generously.

************************************************************************

_My dear Bagginses and Boffins!_

 "Hello, Frodo, sorry I'm late."

 Frodo glanced over. A hobbit lass slid onto the bench beside him. "Well, hello there. Glad you finally made it."

 _Tooks__, and Brandybucks!_

 "What did I miss?"

 The Sackville-Bagginses shot a disapproving look at the two young hobbits, whispering to each other.

 "Not much."

 _Grubbs –_

 "Just Bilbo welcoming families."

 _Chubbs__ –_

 "Good." The girl leaned back to listen, shooting a cheery smile at the S-B's, who sniffed and turned away.

_ Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots!_

 "Proudfeet!" Yelled a voice from the back. Everyone laughed appreciatively.

 _Proudfoots__,_ repeated Bilbo. _Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday: I am eleventy-one today!_

 Frodo and the hobbit lass applauded, and the lass leaned over to Frodo. "Happy birthday to you, too, Frodo. Thirty-three - you're getting to be quite ancient!" Frodo grinned and shushed her - she wouldn't celebrate her coming of age for another six months.

 _Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve!_

 Silence. The hobbit lass stifled a giggle with the back of her hand. Frodo whispered out of the side of his mouth, "Bit jumpy, are we?"

 "I had too much cider," she whispered back.

 But Bilbo was talking again. He had put his hand into his pocket and was now clasping his hands secretively behind his back.

 _I regret to annouce that this is the END. I am going. I am leaving NOW. GOOD-BYE!_

 There was a flash of light, and Bilbo had disappeared. The assembled hobbits gasped. Frodo smiled sadly and raised his cup to his now non-existent uncle. The hobbit lass stared at him.

 "What just happened?" She demanded.

 "He's finally done it," said Frodo in an undertone. "He's leaving. I'll miss him . . . But don't worry yourself, Chrys . . . Chrys?"

 But the lass had left the party in a hurry. That was the last most of the Hobbiton hobbits saw of her for quite some time.  
  
  


LATER . . . .  
  


 Bilbo gave one last glance at the ring, lying on the floor, before stepping hurriedly outside. Gandalf followed. Bilbo took a deep breath and said, without turning around. "I've thought of an ending for my book." He turned to face the wizard. "And he lived happily ever after, to the end of his days."

 "And I'm sure you will, dear Bilbo," replied Gandalf, taking the old hobbit's hand. "I'm sure you will."

 The two walked down the path to the garden gate. Halfway down, Bilbo noticed a dark shape standing by the fence. When they reached the gate, they could see it was the young hobbit lass.

 "Mr. Bilbo?" Called a tentative voice. The speaker stepped forward, into the light spilling from the hobbit-hole.

 "Chrysanthemum Brown!" Exclaimed Bilbo. "What in the world are you doing here?"

 "You're leaving, aren't you?" Replied the girl, in a slightly accusatory tone.

 "Yes." Replied Bilbo firmly. "And I don't believe I shall come back."

 "In that case," she said, picking up a small pack by her feet, "I shall come with you."

 "What?" Exclaimed Bilbo, again. "Young lady, you can't!"

 "I've taken care of you for years, Mr. Bilbo," argued the girl.

 "Against my wishes," muttered the older hobbit.

 "And I'm not about to stop now," she continued, ignoring his comment.

 "Young lady, I absolutely forbid you to come with me. What would your father say?"

 "He'd laugh and say 'Bring me another ale,'" she retorted with bitterly.

 Bilbo opened his mouth to argue, but was stopped by Gandalf's hand on his shoulder. "Bilbo, I think you should let her come with you."

 Bilbo looked up to protest, but the look in Gandalf's eyes stopped him. His face softened, and he smiled. "Very well, then." He looked back at the hobbit lass, whose face was stubborn. "I should like the company, anyhow."

 The girl's face relaxed, and she smiled at the old hobbit. As Bilbo turned around, facing the Road, she shot Gandalf a look of gratitude. He winked at her with a smile. The girl turned around as well, and she and Bilbo set off down the road.

 "Goodbye, my friends," murmured Gandalf. "Until our next meeting."


	3. Prologue 3 The Story Continues

Summer: Hey everyone! Summer Skye here with Prologue #2I mean 3. I keep losing count. Anyway this chapter is completely written by me (with Adiva as editor). Thank you to everyone whose reviewed. But we received one review saying we've or rather I've killed off Lothíriel (The wife Tolkien gives Eomer). I assure you I have done no such thing. She exists, but does not marry Eomer. As a warning, this is the last prologue. After this the story will have elements of the books, the movies, and the creative minds of Adiva and myself. So be prepared. As Adiva said before, reviews are our only source of income, please give generously.

***********************************************************************

Aragorn closed the book and Gilraen looked up at her uncle. 'Then what happened, Uncle?' she asked.

'Well Frodo lived in Bag End for a while before Gandalf told him the truth about the Ring. Frodo along with Sam, Merry, and Pippin went to a village called Bree. In those days, I was a Ranger and among the Breefolk was called Strider. I guided the hobbits to Rivendell, but at a place called Weathertop, Frodo was wounded by the Nazgûl.'

***********************************************************************

_Frodo cried out in pain as the cold knife pierced his shoulder._

***********************************************************************

__

'If you could give me the thyme,' Lord Elrond said. '-- Chrysanthemum ?'

The hobbit lass was sitting on the bed, hand to her head.

'Chrysanthemum, are you all right?' Lord Elrond asked, crouching to the girl's level.

'Y-yes,' she replied after a moment. 'Just a little dizzy. I'll be fine in a moment.' Her head came up at the sound of hooves in the courtyard. She ran to the window. 'It's Asaloth. He's got a hobbit on his back. It's Frodo!'

The girl ran out to the courtyard with Lord Elrond close behind her. Elrond pulled Frodo off the horse and saw the wound on his shoulder. 'Chrysanthemum, help me with him.' 

She nodded and followed the elf-lord. She turned to see Aragorn, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Glorfindel coming through the gate. The Ranger gave her a reassuring nod and she went inside.

***********************************************************************

Elfwine's eyes widened. 'Were the Nazgûl scary, Uncle? What did they look like?'

Aragorn looked at Eileena uneasily. She shook her head. 'That is a story that should wait for the light of day, Elfwine.'

'Mama, what did they call you in Bree?' Gilraen asked.

Eileena laughed. 'I've only been to Bree once, my child, and that was many a year ago. I was a lady of Gondor when your uncle was guiding the hobbits. I didn't even know your uncle then.'

'Yes, that is quite true. It wasn't until Council of Elrond that I met your mother,' Aragorn commented as stroke his beard as if to recall something.

'Why is that Mama? Why didn't you know Uncle?' Gilraen asked.

'Be good and sit back down, and your uncle and I will tell you more of the story.'

Gilraen and Elfwine looked at their mother intently. 'Now let me see. Where to begin?' She looked over to her brother. 'I know the Council.'

'Yes, the Council,' Aragorn said clearing his throat, 'is the place where I first understood your mother's life. I first met her at the gates of Rivendell, when she came to Rivendell from Gondor. But I think that your story begins in Gondor, Eileena.'

'Yes, Gondor. In those days, I wasn't called the daughter of Arathorn. I was called the daughter of Denethor. Denethor had sent me to Rivendell to see if the Elves could break the habits that I had acquired from Boromir and your Uncle Faramir. It was your Uncle Aragorn who took the reins of my horse and helped me dismount. The moment I looked into his eyes I felt connected to him. But it was after Gondor had reclaimed the city of Osgiliath, that my life changed forever and for the better.' Eileena sat back and looked into the eyes of her two young children and began to continue to the story. 


	4. The Daughter of the Steward

The sun was beginning to rise behind Eileena of Gondor, the daughter of the Steward. She stood in the center of the courtyard with a sword in hand. A piece of her red hair came free from its braid and it fluttered in the wind. She tucked it behind her ear. 

She lifted her sword in the air and saluted the White Tree of Gondor that stood in the courtyard. She then began her practice drills. Her sword hissed and whirled as she thrust and parried. 

'Eileena!' She stopped and turned around came face to face with her father, Lord Denethor of Gondor.

'My lord is awake early today,' she replied, sheathing her sword.

'Never mind the fact that I am awake early. I thought I told you were not permitted to wield that sword within the city.'

'Easily solved. I shall ride to Osgiliath and practice there with Boromir and Faramir.' She bowed and walked down to the stables.

Denethor watched her go, with agitation in his eyes. Then he caught sight of a stable lad making his way towards the stables.

'Boy! Go and saddle my horse! I ride to Osgiliath!'

The boy dashed off to the stables in a frightened hurry.

Eileena saddled her mare, Menelya and mounted her horse. She then noticed one of the stable lads saddling her father's horse. 'What are you doing?' she asked.

'The steward is to go to Osgiliath, my lady,' the boy replied.

Can I never get away from him? Eileena asked herself in her mind. She kicked her horse into a ran and rode through the Gates of Gondor.

'Boromir! Faramir!' Eileena called as she dismounted her mare. She found her two brothers standing in an archway, drinking ale. 

"Eileena!' Faramir put down his goblet and ran to his younger sister.

Eileena smiled and embraced her second brother. Boromir was behind Faramir and she also embraced him. 'I heard your speech. Excellent. Very nice and short.'

'Faramir said the same of it. It must have been good, if you both like it.' He handed her a goblet of ale.

She took a sip of the ale. 'Father is on his way here,' she whispered.

Boromir and Faramir groaned. 'One moment of peace, can he not give us that?' Borormir asked. Eileena shook her head.

'Where is he? Where is Gondor's finest? Where is my first-born?' Eileena looked up at the sound of her father's voice.

Boromir sighed and then plastered a false smile on his face. 'Father.' He embraced their father.

'They say that you vanquished the enemy almost single-handedly,' Denethor said.

'They exaggerate. The victory belongs to Faramir also.' 

Faramir step out with Eileena behind him. Denethor looked upon his two youngest children with disappointment

'But for Faramir, this city would be standing. Were you not entrusted to protect it?'

'I would had done, but our numbers were to few,' Faramir replied.

'Oh, too few,' Denethor said, with mock understanding. 'You let the enemy walk in and take it on a whim.'

'He did what was strategically right,' Eileena said, in Faramir's defense. 'The host that attacked the city were too many. Faramir saved the troops so the could fight another day, when we had the greater numbers.'

'Silence, girl. You are not the one who should dictate the strategies of war. Leave that to your brothers and I.' He turned to Faramir. 'You and your sister always cast a poor reflection on me.'

'That is not our intent,' Faramir answered.

'You give them no credit and yet they try to do your will,' Boromir said. He then stormed off and was followed by Denethor.

'What do you think they are saying?' Faramir asked as he and Eileena watched their father and brother converse under an archway.

'I don't know. Nor do I want to know,' Eileena answered. 'Faramir, you mustn't believe everything Father says. He loves you. Deep down I know he does. And he will realize it someday.'

'I wish I had you optimism, little sister.'

'You do,' Eileena said with a smile. 'Who's the one who always manages to make me laugh and smile when things seem bleak?'

Faramir gave a little smile and put his hand on his sister's shoulder. 

'No. My place is here with my people. Not in Rivendell,' Boromir cried as he walked out of the archway.

'Would you deny your own father?' Denethor asked following his eldest son.

'If there is need to go to Rivendell,' Faramir said, coming to his brother's rescue, 'send me in his stead.'

'You?' Denethor asked mockingly. 'Oh, I see. A chance for Faramir, captain of Gondor, to show his quality. I think not. I trust this mission only to your brother. The one who will not fail me.'

Faramir hung his head. Eileena eyed Boromir angrily. Why had he not tried to insist that Faramir go? Boromir himself did not want to go, so why not send Faramir? Eileena was determined to get to the bottom of this business.

'Father,' Eileena said later that night after dinner. 'May I speak with you?'

'What about?'

'Why do always make Faramir ashamed of his actions? Nothing he does seems to be good enough for you. When Boromir recalled the few troops we had in North Ithilien, when the enemy attacked it, you praised him about how wise his decision. But when Faramir makes the same decision, you do nothing but call him a fool. How can you say such things to your own son's face? What kind of a father are you?'

'Silence woman! You forget to whom I speak!'

'I know to whom I speak! I am speaking a to a man who treats his son like he would a dog! You should be proud of the kind of man Faramir is. Just as proud as you are of the man Boromir is. You do not deserve any of the children you have been blessed with!

Denethor jumped up from his seat and walked angrily over to his daughter. He stood over her and stared into her eyes. She gave him a look of stubbornness, confidence, and defiance. 'Young lady,' Denethor began. 'You have forgotten you place. Perhaps you need to learn.'

'What do you mean?'

'I am sending you to Rivendell with your brother.'

'You are what?!' Eileena asked in a low and dangerous voice.

'You have become far too liberal with your words. A lady must be seen and not heard and to only speak when spoken to.'

'Oh so I am to do nothing more than act like a child in the presence of such great men as yourself?'

'Yes.'

'Then I am glad I am not in the presence of great men. Because a great man would treat a lady with the respect her sex deserves.' Eileena stormed off.

On her way to her room, she rushed passed Boromir and Faramir in the hall.

'Eileena, what is wrong?' Faramir asked.

'Father is sending me to Gondor with Boromir."

'What? Why?' Boromir asked.

'He says that I am far too liberal with my words. But I think he doesn't want me around, questioning his actions.' Angry word poured bitterly from her mouth.

'Your tongue has gotten you into much trouble.'

'But at least I use my tongue to make my thoughts heard.' Eileena turned and left her brothers.

As she slept, Eileena had a peculiar dream. 

She saw a man hooded and cloaked roaming through the wilds. She watched him leading four small figures, almost like children. Children with curly hair and bare feet?

Eileena woke up with a start and breathed heavily. She saw that the wind had blown her windows open. She got out of bed and closed them with a sigh. 'Perhaps I am destined to go to Rivendell, whether by Father's will or not,' she muttered as she returned to bed.

Two days later found her in the stables again, saddling Menelya. Boromir was saddling his gelding, Astaldo. Faramir stood in stables with Eileena. Denethor, however, stood outside.

Eileena led Menelya out and was about to mount the mare, when Faramir grabbed the reins. 'Eileena, try to make the best of this. Maybe you and Father need time to cool your tempers.'

'Perhaps you're right. I wish I had your wisdom, Faramir.'

Faramir smiled. 'You do. Who is the one who gives the best advice in all of Gondor.' Eileena smiled and mounted her horse. 'Good luck and good fortune go with you, little sister.'

'Eileena. It is time,' Boromir said. Eileena nodded and kicked her horse into a run. As she rode out of the gate, she called back to Boromir, 'Race you to the river!'

Boromir smiled and raced after her. They had begun the greatest adventure of their lives. 

********************************************************************

A/N: Obviously, we offended a lot of people by using Jay and Acacia. I take full responsibility for that, and the material has been removed.

As for the rest of the story - I can't do anything about changing this until my partner gets back from Italy, it being her baby. 

While I appreciate everyone's honesty, I am now fully aware that this story is a Mary Sue. If you think it sucks and that both of us should burn in hell - well, thought is free, but I would appreciate it if you didn't flame. I'm already writhing in shame that I could let down my role models, Jay, Acacia, and Miss Cam.

I can only apologize profoundly if we've offended anyone's sensibilities. If you don't like this story - feel free to just not read it and leave. After all, boycotting has a long and profitable history. :)

Thank you - Adiva Calandia & Summer Skye (absent)


	5. Many Meetings

               Chrysanthemum sat by Frodo's bedside, his hand in hers. His face was still. 'Where am I?' he murmured, his eyes slowly opening.
    
                   'You are in the House of Elrond and it is ten o'clock in the morning on October twenty-fourth, if you want to know,' Gandalf said. He was sitting next to Chrys.
    
                   'Gandalf,' Frodo said. He looked up and his eyes met Chrys. 'Chrysanthemum.'
    
                   Chrys laughed, despite a tear running down her cheek. 'Frodo, it's been many a long year since you've called me Chrysanthemum.'
    
                   Frodo reached up and touched her cheek, wiping the tear away. 'Why are you crying, Chrys?'
    
                   'I'm just so happy that you're here and you're safe.'
    
                   'Gandalf. You're here!' Frodo said sitting up. Chrys propped up his pillows for him.
    
                   'Yes, I'm here. And you're lucky to be here too. After all the absurd things you've down since you left home,' Gandalf said, taking a puff of his pipe.
    
                   'Where's Sam? And the others?' Frodo asked with concern.
    
                   'They're all safe, Frodo,' Chrys said. 'Sam was here an hour ago, but Gandalf sent him away to get some rest. Merry and Pippin have become very much at home since they arrived.'
    
                   'How long have I been lying here?' Frodo asked.
    
                   'Nearly four days and three nights,' Gandalf replied.
    
                   'Yes,' Chrys said going to the window. 'We've all been very anxious about you. Especially Aragorn.'
    
                   'Strider?'
    
                   'Yes. He felt responsible about you getting hurt. He'll be happy to know that you're awake,' Chrys replied opening the window to let in the air and the sunlight.
    
                   'Yes, I have become fond of him. Well, fond is not the right word.' Frodo said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. 'I mean he is dear to me; though he is strange, and grim at times. Oh, I suppose it must be in the nature of Rangers to be strange and grim when called for.'
    
                   'There are few left in Middle-Earth quite like Aragorn, son of Arathorn,' Gandalf said, knowingly. 'The race of Kings from over the sea is nearly at an end. I suppose that this will be their last adventure.'
    
                   'Do you mean that Strider is one of the people of the old Kings? I thought that he was only a Ranger.'
    
                   'Only a Ranger! My dear Frodo, that is just what the Rangers are: the last remnant in the North of he great people, the Men of the West.'
    
                   'And here comes a man from the East,' Chrys remarked from the window. 'Looks Gondorian. Wait a moment. There's a woman with him.'
    
                   'A woman? Let me see,' Gandalf said. He went to the window and smiled. 'That, Chrysanthemum Brown, is the Lady Eileena of Gondor, daughter of the Steward of Gondor. A woman of renowned beauty and skill with a blade.'
    
                   'A warrior? But a lady as warrior is unheard of!'
    
                   'Ah. But has Aragorn not taught you to use a blade.'
    
                   'Well, yes, but...'
    
                   'Women of the West and North have proved themselves worthy in battle and in governing a country.' Gandalf left the two hobbits. Chrys turned to Frodo.
    
                   'You've learned to use a sword?' Frodo asked.
    
                   Chrys blushed. 'Aragorn felt that I should be able to defend myself if every I was in danger.'
    
                   'Chrys. My dear Chrys. You are truly are a Jill of All Trades.'
    
                   'Thank you, Frodo. Now if you'll excuse me, the others will want to know that you're awake.' Frodo watched Chrys hurry out the door. He wondered who the mysterious Gondorian woman was.
    
    *************************************************************************
    
                   'Oh Glory,' were the first word that escaped Eileena's mouth as she entered Rivendell. She could see the leaves that the leaves were becoming as red as her own hair. She patted Menelya and nudged her forward.
    
                   As she rode into the courtyard behind Boromir, a man took the reins of her horse. 'Allow me, my lady,' he said as he reached up for her. She nodded and allowed him to help her dismount. The man was tall, about a foot taller than she. He had dark hair and beard. His eyes were the same exact shade of blue as hers, though his lacked the silver like streaks that were present in hers.
    
                   Who is the man? Why do I feel so connected to him? She asked herself as the man led her and Boromir into the House of Elrond. 'Sir, I do not mean to pry, but who are you?' she asked as she walked beside the man who had offered her his arm.
    
                   He smiled at Eileena. 'My name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Whom do I have the honor of addressing?'
    
                   'I am Eileena and this is my elder brother Boromir. Our father is Lord Denethor, steward of Gondor.'
    
                   'I am honored to meet a lady of renowned beauty and skill with a blade. As I am equally honored to meet a man of a valiant nature. I shall leave the both of you to bathe and dress for dinner.' He kissed Eileena's hand, gave Boromir a nod, and departed. Eileena watched him go as an elf maiden led her to her room and a warm bath.
    
                   'Beautiful girl,' Aragorn said to Master Elrond as he watched Eileena being led to her room.
    
                   'Indeed. She has fiery spirit as well. Her brother gave me this.' He handed Aragorn a letter from Lord Denethor.
    
                   Master Elrond,
    
                   I wish you to do something about my daughter, Eileena. She has developed interests that are unbecoming of a woman and a lady. I hope that stay with you will teach her, the way a lady should act in society. Please help me with her. Teach her to respect the word of her father and not to defy him, and to keep her opinions to herself.
    
                                   I eagerly await her return and I hope for improvement,
    
                                                  Yours respectively,
    
                                                                 Lord Denethor.
    
                   'Why does he want to change her? When I met her in the courtyard, she seemed polite and well mannered.'
    
                   'Yes. Interesting,' Elrond mused to himself. 'Yes, it is time.'
    
                   'My Lord Elrond?'
    
                   'It is time that Eileena learn the truth about her heritage.' He left Aragorn very much perplexed.
    
                   Eileena felt as though three pounds of dust had been washed off. A bath had been very much welcomed after riding such a far distance. She was much surprised to find a gown laying on her bed when she stepped out of her bath.
    
                   It was a beautiful color of sky blue that brought out the blue in her eyes. Next to it was an undergown that was a silvery cloud color. Atop her pillow were a silver circlet and a silver chain on which hung a star shaped diamond. A note was next to it. She picked it up and was about to open it when there was a knock on the door.
    
                   'Lady Eileena, may I come in?' a women's voice said from the other side of her door. Eileena opened the door and opened it to find an elf maiden standing there. 'Greetings. I am Arwen, daughter of Elrond. I understand you will be staying with us for a while.'
    
                   'Indeed,' Eileena said unfolding the note. It read: This necklace belonged to your mother. She would have wanted you to have it. Wear it with pride.
    
                   She stared at the note in confusion. 'Arwen, do you know who sent this?' She handed Arwen the note. 'And what does it have to do with my mother? She died when I was a young girl.'
    
                   Arwen read the note. 'I am not sure who sent you this note or the necklace, but who ever it was seemed to have thought you should have it. Now come, let us go to dinner.'
    
                   Arwen led Eileena to the dining-hall, where they sat under a canopy together. Eileena had never seen so many different people in one place. She saw Elves, Dwarves, other men, and even six children all dining together.
    
                   'Arwen, who are those six children?' she asked indicating where they sat.
    
                   'Those are not children. They are hobbits.'
    
                   'Halflings,' Eileena whispered to herself. She had always had a fascination with hobbits, every since Gandalf had told her the story of a Bilbo Baggins when she was a child.
    
                   Eileena talked with Arwen through the whole meal. Eileena was glad to have found a friend among strangers. After the meal, Arwen lead Eileena to meet Lord Elrond, Arwen's father and lord of Rivendell.
    
                   'Pray sit Lady Eileena," Elrond said.
    
                   'Thank you, my lord.' Eileena moved to a chair. Aragorn moved the chair away from the table for Eileena to sit. Eileena looked up at him. 'Thank you.' He smiled, helped Arwen to her seat and sat next her.
    
                   'Lady Eileena, I am curious as to why your father would send you to me. As far as I am concerned, there is nothing wrong with you,' Elrond said taking his own seat.
    
                   'It is my belief that he has always thought that I would be a proper young lady and bend to his every will. As you know, my lord, I am a very independent young woman. I have always had an interest in swordplay, archery, and so on. Faramir would teach me, when he wasn't off fighting. He and I thought it best for me to defend myself in case of an attack on the citadel.'
    
                   'Very practical,' Aragorn commented.
    
                   'Yes. But Father didn't see it that way. He left me alone until I was fourteen, then he kept me in the citadel receiving lessons from a governess. Faramir and I would ride to a spot by the river. Boromir sometimes came with us. I learned to track, hunt, forage, and what not. But Father found out. He was outraged of course, but he didn't send me away. He would make a new rule, but I would find a way around it. For instance, he said I couldn't practice weaponry inside the city, so I went to Osgiliath and practiced there. But the more I defied him, the more I grew to resent him. He must have gotten tired of me defying him and questioning his orders, so he sent me away. I believe he wishes you to make me a lady.'
    
                   'I wonder what makes you disregard his orders?' Arwen asked.
    
                   'My father may be a noble man, but he doesn't seem to care about the people of Gondor. I've taken it upon myself to govern the citadel, while Boromir and Faramir defend it.'
    
                   Lord Elrond rose from his chair and paced for a moment. 'Nothing I can do can change who you are. But you are welcome to stay with us as long as you like.'
    
                   'I thank you Lord Elrond. You are most kind. Perhaps all I need is a little rest and peace.'
    
                   'Lady Eileena, there is a council tomorrow in the courtyard. You are welcome to attend if you wish to.'
    
                   'I thank you again, my lord. If you'll excuse me.' Eileena rose from her seat, curtsied, and exited the dining-hall.
    
                   She was halfway down the hall when she realized that she was being followed by Aragorn. 'Why do you follow me, milord?'
    
                   'I wanted to ask you if you would not mind showing me your skill with a blade. I am told you are quite an expert.'
    
                   'Not as good as you, I should think. You've had more time to perfect your skill.'
    
                   Aragorn laughed heartily. 'Perhaps I could teach you some new tricks.'
    
                   Eileena smiled. 'That would be wonderful. Thank you, milord,' she said with a curtsy.
    
                   'Tomorrow, after the council then. I will meet you by the stables.'
    
                   Eileena nodded and walked out onto the terrace. She felt a cool breeze on her face and run through her body. She shuddered and sighed. There was a weight on her shoulders as someone placed a cloak around her shoulders. She looked up and saw an elf with blonde hair and blue eyes, standing beside her.
    
                   'A lady should not be cold,' he said.
    
                   'Thank you,' she replied softly.
    
                   'My pleasure. I am Legolas of Mirkwood.'
    
                   'Eileena of Gondor.'
    
                   'It is a pleasure to meet a lady of such a renowned reputation,' he said kissing her hand.
    
                   'As it is a pleasure to meet an archer of such a skill that you have been blessed with, Legolas.'
    
                   'I trust that your stay in Rivendell will be a most enjoyable one.' He bowed and left.
    
                   'The fates must have plans for us, my lady.' Eileena turned around to see Aragorn behind her.
    
                   She smiled. 'Indeed, my lord. Will you walk with me?'
    
                   'I would be honored.'
    
                   Eileena walked along the terrace with Aragorn for awhile. Then she saw the six hobbits that she thought to be children at dinner. One of them was a lass with auburn curls and twinkling blue eyes. She sat next to a lad with dark curly hair and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. Eileena walked towards them slowly so as not to scare them.
    
                   'Look at that elf,' one of them said. 'She's beautiful.'
    
                   'You are most kind in saying so, master halfing. But I fear that I am no elf,' Eileena said kindly.
    
                   'I beg your pardon mistress,' the hobbit said blushing shamishly.
    
                   'Its quite all right,' Eileena said kneeling down so she was at the same height as the halfings. Aragorn did the same.
    
                   "Strider!" one of them cried. 'Lovely to see you again.'
    
                   'I am glad that you are well again, Frodo. I understand that you have had a wonderful nurse.'
    
                   The lass blushed. 'Oh, Aragorn. I just did what you taught me.'
    
                   'My friends, I'd like to introduce you to some one. This is Lady Eileena of Gondor.'
    
                   'A pleasure, Lady Eileena. I am Frodo Baggins," said the hobbit with deep blue eyes. 'This is Chrysanthemum Brown.'
    
                   'I am generally called Chrys. I am pleased to meet you my lady,' the hobbit lass said.
    
                   'And this is Samwise Gamgee.' Frodo indicated to hobbit that had mistaken Eileena for an elf. 'We generally call him Sam. This is Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, more commonly known as Merry and Pippin. And finally this is my Uncle Bilbo Baggins.'
    
                   'Ah. I have heard the story of Bilbo Baggins and the dragon Smaug,' Eileena said with a smile. 'It is a pleasure to meet you all.'
    
                   'Excuse me, my dear,' the aged hobbit said politely. 'But are you not sometimes called The Bane of Men?'
    
                   Eileena gave a slight laugh. 'Ha! I see that my reputation proceeds me, yet again.' She gave Aragorn a secret wink. 'I am indeed called that.'  
    
                   'Why would they call you that?' Chrys asked.
    
                   'They call me that because they are many young men seeking my hand in marriage. They come everyday to court me, but I have never favored any of them.'
    
                   'Really?' Frodo asked. 'I would have thought a woman as beautiful as you would have found one you favored.'
    
                   'No. They all wanted to marry me for personnel gain so to speak. They simply wanted to marry me to improve their positions in life and because of who my father is.'
    
                   'Don't worry, my dear,' Bilbo said patting her hand reassuringly. 'You'll find someone someday.'
    
                   'Thank you, Mr. Baggins. But you all must excuse me. I must retire.'
    
                   'Good night, my lady.' Bilbo and the hobbits bowed to her and she returned it.
    
                   Eileena stood and left Aragorn and the hobbits talking on the terrace. As she walked to her room, she bumped into a dwarf.
    
                   'Oh! Please excuse me. I did not see you,' Eileena said politely.
    
                   'Quite alright,' he said in a gruff voice. 'Just don't let it happen again.' He brushed past Eileena and continued down the hallway.
    
                   'What a very rude dwarf,' Eileena said to herself as she continued down the hall towards her room.
    
    Summer and Adiva sit at a table, dressed in pirate garb.
    
     Adiva: So you expect me to write a chapter with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need.
    
     Summer: No. I expect you to write a chapter with absolutely no name at all. Then as you finish, I'll shout the name back to you.
    
     Adiva: But that still leaves me without a name and your word it's the one I need.
    
     Summer: Of the two of us, I am the only one who writes and edits her chapters in a timely fashion. So my word is the one we'll be trusting. Of course I should be thanking you. If you hadn't deserted me on Battle of Nerves I would have an equal share in writer's block same as you. (Takes a bite of apple) Funny old world ain't it?
    
     Adiva: (Sneers menacingly at Summer as she eats the apple)
    
    (Some time later....)
    
    (A large black goose with an ankh around its neck flies up to Adiva with the latest chapter clutched in its beak. Summer scrambles across desks after it.)
    
    Adiva: Why thank you, Summer.
    
    Summer: . . . You're welcome.
    
    Adiva: No, no, we named the Angst Goose Summer.
    
    Goose: *honking* Angst! Angst!
    
    Summer: Fine! It gets angst-ier after this! Satisfied?
    
    Adiva: Well, I've proved you're mad.
    
    Summer: Quit mixing scenes, Adiva.
    
    Adiva: Sorry. . .
    
    (Note: The Angst Goose is the office pet of Really Big Pencil Ltd. Whenever we're stuck, we turn to it, and it invariably gives the same advice: "Angst! Angst!" Whether that's good advice or bad, we've yet to decide. Notes on the actual story: Anything you don't like is Summer's fault, because she's in Italy and can't defend herself. *grin* 
    
    More soon, with any luck, although likely not until after Spring Break. Obligatory plead for reviews. 
    
    n Adiva Calandia
    
    n Summer Skye [in absentia])


End file.
